


Together, stronger

by viiwa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Beta Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Gen, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Accepts The Bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiwa/pseuds/viiwa
Summary: They and the pack really hoped that these hunters adhered to the code.Apparently, that was before Scott was shot.
Kudos: 15





	Together, stronger

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first job here and it's not the best. I'm not happy with myself. but you get it, sorry. 
> 
> I used an translator, so I'll be happy if you help correct my mistakes!

Stiles suffocates, makes himself run faster. Next to him runs a flock, and after them race hunters with guns loaded with wolf aconite.

They and the pack really hoped that these hunters adhered to the code.

Apparently, that was before Scott was shot.

They wanted to fight, but the advantage is not on their side, so now they run, and they run furious hunters. 

He hears Isaac supporting Scott while holding him with Boyd.

He rounds the tree and continues to run. My throat is stinging, and my eyes are watering with effort. The legs are a foot, the side is pricking, but neither Stiles nor any of the pack allows themselves to stop.

Erica runs ahead with her great stamina, but even she starts to slow down. The wolf points forward, where the hill is visible.

They are going to run around him and go to Nemeton in the hope that the tree will support them as custodians of the territory, will not allow them to die. Stiles is unconsciously slowing down, his lungs are burning, requiring air and rest, he does not stop.

He hears a barrage of gunshots and his heart freezes in fear.

This causes the pack to run faster until they almost fall off Nemeton.

Stiles suffocates while kneeling. He grabs the air and wheezes, his legs and arms burn. When one of the pack asks if he's okay, Stiles can't say a word. 

He falls to the tree and at this moment the flock notices a blood stain on his shirt.

"No. No." whispers Scott, but his own wound is burning with fire.

Stiles barely keeps his eyes open, breathing with a wheeze.

He thinks he hears hunters running past them, but he can't say for sure. There's a rumble in your ears.

"It's all right, Scotty.." he could barely speak, and Isaac whines.

The flock stands around Stiles on his knees, touching his skin, sucks out the pain, but nothing changes. 

Erica looks furious, but her makeup is suffed out in tears. Boyd's face is impenetrable, but Stiles may notice his tension. Isaac whines and his eyes turn red. Scott does not hide his tears, his eyes are burning, as if he is about to lose control. Derek frowned his eyebrows, his mouth tightly pressed, but his claws stick in the palm of his hand. 

"We'll have time to take you to the hospital." Scott says, but Boyd shakes his head.

"We're not going to make it."

Stiles allows himself to look at the pack that has become his family in the last year.

He presses on the wound, but feels weakness in his limbs, his hand falls back.

He watches the pack crying, even Derek looks close to tears. 

"I could bite you." Alpha says.

The whole pack looks at him with hope. He knows Derek won't bite if he doesn't ask.

He really doesn't want to be a wolf, especially if his ADHD doesn't go anywhere. Has anyone ever seen a wolf with ADHD? 

But sitting right here right now and watching the pack almost fall apart in front of him, that's it.

Who's Stiles to hurt them like that?

He barely nods visibly, but that's enough for Derek.

He's being bitten.


End file.
